the_galactic_federation_documentfandomcom-20200213-history
Tranatian
Summary The Tranatian are a race of Socially Primitive yet Technologically advanced humanoid Arthropods from the desert world of Ondroneak, located in the Kodrana System. they are considered to be some of the most skilled warriors in the known galaxy, with their entire society being almost completely based around war and power. Biology MORE INFO SOON Prominent Words in the Tranatian Language Ke - Yes Ki - No Koke - Power Tokerok - Honor Tokekek - Dishonor Ak'iik - Clan Uukekede - A term in Tranatian culture that basically means Nirvana and Peace of Mind. Culture Most of Tranatian Culture is based off war, but one of the most important terms in their culture is Uukekede, because they believe in order for a warrior to be strong and powerful, they must obtain Uukekede, which can be obtained through a type of meditation and fighting style known as Uukeverak, based around the balance of Strength, Agility, and Perception. after mastering Uukeverak, a Tranatian must go through the 5 Trials. Tranatian going through the trials are called Uukekedarak. The 5 Trials Trial 1: Pain The first trial is very simple. the clan of the Uukekedarak chain them to a rock in the middle of nowhere for 15 Days without food or water, with their heads facing the sky and in a very uncomfortable position. right after they're released from their chains they have to fight a pack of starving Dune Stalkers with nothing but their bare hands. Trial 2: Endurance During this trail, the Uukekedarak has to wear a carrying pole with 2 rocks weighing around 200 pounds each for 5 days straight. during these five days, they must run with another tranatian to the Uukekede totem and back over and over again until the chieftain says they can stop, with the totem usually being up to 20 miles away from the camp/city. if they fall unconscious during this time, they have the rocks placed on their hands and are abandoned, leaving them to figure out how to get back to their tribe themselves. Trial 3: Intelligence During this trial, the Uukekedarak has to solve around 500 Difficult riddles and puzzles, and with each time they fail, they must restart, and are severely beaten right before the restarting. Trial 4: Agility For this Trial, The Uukekedarak must steal a Sand Speeder egg, wake up the pack, run back to their tribe and survive it, with max Tranatian speeds being 25 MPH and Sand Speeder speed reaching up to 70 MPH. Trial 5: Willpower MORE INFO COMING SOON Early History its unknown how long ago the first Tranatian societies were formed, as the earliest records of tranatian history only date back 1267 years. the earliest that we know of are the Akaran, who lived in the Ookode Canyon more than 1,000 years ago up to 581 years ago. Modern History The 4th most powerful Tranatian Clan, known as the Akav'ode claim that they are the Direct descendants of the Akaran Monarchy, and have been trying to revive the ancient society, with them restoring their ancient cities as they pillage and kill off entire clans. The Kodrana War The Kodrana war, named after the system that Ondroneak is located, is the war in which the Tranatian fought the Galactic Federation, lasting from 2134-2157. Even after the war, the Tranatian refused to join the Federation for another 7 years. the Tranatian were led by the now-exiled Warlord Okoret Tro'kede, who was an excellent strategist, considered to be one of the smartest Tranatian to ever live, theorized to have had an IQ of 198 (the average IQ of a Tranatian is 75) After the war, the Tranatian became tired of the Brutal Reign of Okoret, and overthrew him, and then banished him to wander the stars with the few people who still supported him. He wasn't seen again until 2228, when the Federation discovered during the Siege of Altia that he had been assimilated by the Tron hivemind, in which he was one of the few to keep their self-consciousness, due to his intellect, as he led the siege on the moon. The Vorkadi Plague In 2176, The Tranatian of Ondera system experienced what is considered one of the worst Pandemics in Recorded history. The Vorkadi Plague was a Virus that infected Mainly Tranatian, but could also infect Korainians, Donarians, and Gaaren, but with less fatal symptoms. its unknown what started the plague, but what is known is that it seemed to be bio-terrorism, as many witnesses stated that they saw cloaked figures drop canisters filled with a gas that later was discovered to be an airborne strand of the virus. the virus had a 97% mortality rate for Tranatian, as around 82% of the Tranatian living in the Ondera system died from the Virus, and it wasn't until 2177 that the pandemic ended as a Vaccine and Cure were made. the Plague is considered to be one of the darkest times in the History of the Tranatian, with around 3,976,000,000 Tranatian Casualties. Category:Race